Ghosts and Dark Alleyways
by Luckycat3
Summary: Pre-Twilight Oneshot - "If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl- if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible." The POV from one such young girl. Cute, and with a twist.


I regret not leaving my friend's house sooner. The days were getting shorter, and it was already dark by the time I bid my best friend goodbye. I was glad that she had pulled through her awful summer cold. I would have been heartbroken if she didn't. She was so young. We both were. I was turning eight next month.

I ran though the shadowy park in front of her home. The trees were already changing colours, and already, small piles of leaves were starting to accumulate on the ground.

I was really late for supper. I was supposed to be home hours ago. Father would have picked me up, but he was still working a lot these days. I missed him. Momma says he has to work more because someone was in a depression, and I guess it made them happier when Father worked.

I decided to take a shortcut. The park's path was too twisty, and it took forever to get home. I exited the park, and began racing down the street towards home. I didn't like this part of the city. The streets were deserted at this time of night. The stores were abandoned and boarded up. There was lots of garbage and broken down automobiles in the street. Only a few working streetlamps illuminated the road at irregular intervals.

I clutched my coat tighter around my dress as a cold draft of autumn wind stirred the dried brown leaves at my feet. I continued running, eager to get home all the sooner. Father's apartment was only a half a dozen blocks away. It would only take a few minutes to reach.

It almost felt like I'd entered a spotlight as I walked under the pool of light from one of the few working streetlamps. I paused for a moment to twirl, and imagine I was a famous ballerina, or maybe an actress.

I giggled out loud when I remembered that I was no good at dancing, I wasn't very graceful like the other girls. And Momma always said I was a horrible actress. I could never lie around her. I rolled my eyes, and stepped out of the light.

And just as suddenly, I was back in the darkness again. Momma warned me about coming home so late. She'd probably be angry when I got home. But I'll tell her I ran real fast.

I wondered what Momma was making for supper. I hoped she'd make muffins again. She hasn't made muffins in a long time. She says we have to make due without a lot these days. I think it had something to do with the depressed man. He sounded greedy.

The street was really quiet. The loudest sound was my shoes against the sidewalk as I ran home. I was about halfway there now.

I turned a dark corner, and abruptly slammed into something warm and hard. I couldn't keep my footing, and fell backwards to the ground.

I blinked and looked up at the man I ran into. There was no working streetlamp on this block, and I couldn't make him out very well. I could see he looked shocked.

"I-I'm sorry." I flustered, embarrassed, and a little out of breath from running. "I didn't mean to run into you, mister."

The stranger grinned at me, and extended a hand. He seemed nice. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet.

I crinkled my nose at the smell of the man. He smelt like my gross uncle. I didn't like him, and I don't think Father liked him either. He always laughed too loudly, and knocked things over.

"'S'okay, little girl. But make sure to be careful next time. You could've knocked a little old lady over!"

I giggled at the nice man. I made to move my hand from his assistance, but he held his grip tight.

"I should escort you home. You shouldn't be wandering around this part of town at night. It's not safe."

"That's okay. I gotta run home."

"Is your mother waiting for you?" The man asked me, he was smiling at me, revealing a couple of lost teeth. His breath stank worse than his clothes. Yuck.

"Yes. I'm already late for supper." I replied, eager to get on my way before my Momma would get more worried.

"Whereabouts is your home?"

"Um. Just up this street and around the next corner." I informed the man, pointing up the way I had hoped to go before I was knocked to the ground.

"Oh, it's only a few blocks away. How lucky. But, y'know, you can get around the corner faster if you take the alley." He turned us slightly, and gestured towards the dark opening of an alleyway, just a few stores down the street.

"Oh. That's fine. It'd just get lost in the dark. I should get going, thanks anyway!" I smiled, and attempted to move my hand out of his grip a second time. Again, he insisted on keeping my little hand in his big one.

"Don't worry! I know the shortcut really well. I'll run you though and you'll be home in less than thirty seconds!" He winked and tapped the side of his nose knowledgably, before tugging me towards the alleyway. I felt a little uncomfortable. I didn't want to take the dark shortcut. I didn't want to be rude to the man though. He was still really nice. Maybe it was a really good shortcut. If it was, then I should memorise it for next time.

"Okay. But we have to hurry. My Momma's probably already angry I'm late."

"That's the spirit. I'll show you the secret shortcut."

The man pulled me forwards, and this time I went with him. We jogged hand in hand to the entrance of the alleyway. It looked a lot darker looking straight in. I slowed down, and looked worriedly at the man.

"Scared?" He asked with mock solemnity, cocking his head slightly. I bristled at the assumption. I wasn't a scaredy-cat. I shook my head stubbornly. He grinned, and started to pull me forward again.

I looked away from his shadowed face hesitantly, and squinted into the dark alleyway. I couldn't see the end. A flash of movement in the alleyway caught my eye. I could just make out something small and pale.

Next thing I knew, it vanished.

And then I was violently yanked to the side by the man's grip.

My hand ripped out of his before I could fall to the ground the second time this night. I quickly steadied myself, and whirled to the man. He was no longer at my side. Within a fraction of a second, he was already up against the alley wall, partially concealed by shadow.

And then I realised that it wasn't only shadow that concealed him.

There was someone there. Someone in dark clothes, pinning him up against the wall. I hadn't even heard him coming. But I now heard the strangest hissing snarl. The person's face was turned away from me, staring at the man, but I could see it was incredibly pale. Deathly white, even in the shadows.

Then, in a blur of movement, they were both gone.

I whirled in a quick circle. But they were no where to be seen. The two were gone. Vanished into thin air. Suddenly, I was very afraid. I froze, continuing to scan the empty street. The only movement were the stray autumn leaves as the scattered in the breeze.

I continued standing there for a few long seconds. My knees trembled. Next thing I knew, I was turning and running for home.

I ran in an outright sprint, traveling up the street, not bothering to attempt the stranger's shortcut. Instead, I attempted to understand what had just happened.

By the time I reached the front door of Father's apartment, I was in tears. I knocked frantically on the locked door. Momma opened the door immediately. She must have been right behind the door, waiting for me.

She looked worried and angry. But at the sight of my tear streaked face, her expression filled with concern, and she kneeled down as I threw myself at her. I hugged her tightly, sobbing as I inhaled her perfume.

"You had me worried sick! What happened, sweetheart?"

"I-I-" I stuttered on my tears, "I think I saw a ghost! I think it ate a man, Momma!"

My Momma pushed me back to arm's length, and scanned my face with an exasperated expression.

"A ghost? Have you been listening to those awful horror plays on the radio again?"

"No! You have to believe me! It was a real ghost! It was white, and it disappeared right after I saw it!" I plead with her. Momma just sighed and rolled her eyes.

I remained silent – except for my sniffles – as Momma continued to examine me seriously, probably waiting for 'the real story'. I wasn't a good liar, but I wasn't lying! Finally, she caved.

"Oh, _Marie_, what am I going to do with you?"

I looked away from my face, and fiddled with the hem of my dress. Then I felt Momma's hands as she wiped my tears away. I looked up to see her smiling.

"C'mon now," She declared, "Into the kitchen with you. Supper's already cold, but I made muffins."

I smiled as Momma stood up and backed away from me. Already feeling happy again, I skipped off towards the kitchen. The ghost might've liked eating people, but I was getting _muffins_ tonight!

*******

**Heh heh, muffins. :D  
**

**If you didn't realise, our naïve little seven-year-old protagonist was none other than Bella's Grandma Marie! I thought it was a cute twist. :3**


End file.
